Freddie
by SophieSolemnlySwears
Summary: A Hermione/Fred fic. Fred is upset and Hermione makes him feel better, what they dont know is that it will lead to something more...  romance/comfort/slight humor/romance/SET IN THE FRED IS NOT DEAD UNIVERSE


**THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR JAMES AND OLIVER PHELPS' BIRTHDAY ON THE 25TH OF FRBRUARY 2012- NO MONEY IS MADE FROM THIS AND THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL J.K ROWLINGS **

"**Hello, this is my first FanFiction I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it, If you feel this needs a review then feel free, I will be happy no matter what they say.**

**Thankyou for taking the time to read my very first story, lots of love Sophie3"**

**CHAPTER 1-**

Hermione carefully approached the second door that was on the third floor of the Burrow. She had never even dared to enter the Weasley Twin's bedroom before and she was starting to regret her decision to do it now. She had been staying at the Burrow for three weeks now and was getting along perfectly with the whole family- even Ron. The Weasley family were always so kind to her and she had stayed with them every summer holiday since her first year of Hogwarts and she was now in her fifth year with Harry and Ron. Stopping at the chipped and burnt oak door, she reached out for the old brass handle. As she slid inside the room a small sob could be heard from the other end of the room. Someone was crying. And not just anyone, the near silent sobs were coming from none other than Frederick Weasley. Hermione gasped when she was the red headed twin lying on his bed crying. She had never seen a Weasley twin cry before and the thought of it seemed to make her heart brake. Fred and George were always the jokers of the packs and the pranksters, to see one of them crying was extremely heart braking.

"Fred? Are…are you okay?" she asked quietly. Fred's neck snapped up to look at her, completely surprised by Hermione's concern. "Umm… yeah I'm fine Granger" he replied. "Fred, you don't look fine. You're sitting on your bed and you expect me to believe that load of dragon dung?" Hermione said quizzically. "Fine, I'm not okay. Happy now little miss prefect?" Hermione looked at him with sympathy, something must be seriously wrong if he had admitted to crying in front of her. "Fred what's wrong?" she slipped over to the bed where he was sitting and she sat next to him. "They…they all hate me. My family all think that I'm just a good-for-nothing prankster who wasn't head boy or quidditch captain or prefect. Just the stupid twin that only got three O.W.L.S." he replied without looking at Hermione's eyes. "Fred they could never hate you, there you child. You might not be head boy or a prefect but your smart, hilarious, kind, sweet, mischievous, absolutely amazing at charms, devilishly handsome and more!" Hermione gazed into his light blue eyes hoping to see them sparkle like they usually did. "Wow, did Granger actually mean all of that? I mean the wonderful bookworm Granger thinks I'm 'devilishly handsome'?" Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically and replied "Yes Fred of course I meant it." She placed her hand on his thigh in a comforting way.

Now in a serious tone Fred replied "oh, thank-you Hermione." Hermione looked shocked. "Did you just call me Hermione? You have never called me by my first name! It's always Granger, little miss prefect or bookworm." Fred blushed at this; he had never said any of that in a mean way but Hermione was being so nice to him and he had forgotten to call her Granger. But he had to admit; when he called her Hermione her face had lit up in a way that made her look ten times more beautiful than she normally was. "Sorry Hermione, I guess George and I have always called you by a nickname and I just carried it on. People never call me by the name I like ether, I know how you feel." He said looking rather embarrassed for admitting that. "Well since you called me Hermione, what would you like me to call you?" Fred went incredibly red and looked at the floor. "Well you see… don't laugh, but I'd like it if people called me Freddie once and a while." Hermione gazed at him, shocked but amazed that he had confided in her. "I wouldn't laugh, I like the name Freddie. It really suits you. So if you call me Hermione I will call you Freddie. Deal Mr Weasley?" she raised her eyebrows at him and he did a fake thinking face until he said "Deal Miss Granger. And thank you for, you know." She winked at him before leaving the room to help prepare dinner.

**CHAPTER 2-**

Feeling slightly confused about his conversation with Hermione, Fred shrugged it off as a friendly gesture and went downstairs for dinner. When he reached the table, the whole family were sitting and talking except Hermione who was looking straight at him. "Hey Freddie, you can sit over here." She said this fairly quietly but the use of the word 'Freddie' was enough to make the whole table stop talking and stare at Fred and Hermione. Fred blushed and nodded at Hermione and sat opposite her anyway. "Freddie? When the bloody hell has anyone ever called you Freddie?" a slightly annoyed Ron asked aloud. "Well Ronald, since earlier when I found out that…" Fred gave her a pleading glare that practically shouted '_please don't say anything Hermione. Don't say I like it or that I was crying please. I know you talk a lot but PLEASE just shut up!' _Hermione managed to catch Fred's look and stopped talking. The table just looked at the two in confusion and shock. "What do you mean since you found out? No one ever calls him Freddie, not even George, his own twin! He doesn't even like being called that, do you Fred?" Ron's anger was become blatantly obvious. Fred blushed even harder, if that was even possible, and started to whisper "actually I quite like it." Jaws seemed to simultaneously drop to the floor. "What? Did you all hear that? Little Freddiekins likes it when people call him that! And it seems he found a nice new friendship with Mione too! Let me guess, you don't call her Granger anymore but you actually decided to use her real name!" Ron was almost as red as Fred was when he shouted this, but it was more to do with jealously than embarrassment. Ron had liked Hermione for over five years and now Fred was trying to steal her away from him. He couldn't just stand there and let him. "Oh Ron, shut up! It's absolutely none of your business what I call Freddie and why. So top acting like you own me!" Hermione screeched this then ran upstairs. All eyes turned to crimson faced Fred who muttered something about "not hungry" and fled to the safety of his bedroom.

**CHAPTER 3-**

Once in his bedroom, Fred thought about the highly embarrassing situation that had occurred during dinner. He thought about how nice Hermione was to stick up for him and then his mind drifted to think about how nice she looked when she got angry. _'No stop, I can't be falling for Hermione, she's like my sister and there's no way she would ever like me back. Anyway she likes ickle ronniekins' _Fred's stomach churned with jealousy just thinking about Hermione liking Ron. _The stupid git doesn't deserve her. _His deep thinking was interrupted when he looked at his clock. It was 12 O'clock at night and he was still thinking about Hermione. He climbed of his bed and put on blue plaid pyjama bottoms and took of his t-shirt. He stumbled back over to bed and fell asleep fairly quickly.

Fred was awoken several hours later by the faint sound of "Freddie? Freddie, are you awake?" Thinking it was one of his brothers trying to take the mick out of him, he pulled the covers over his head without looking at the visitor. "Oh piss off! I've had enough of this during the day; I don't need it at bloody 2 in the morning! Just give it a rest." Fred snapped from under the covers. "Oh, I'm so…so sorry Freddie. I didn't mean to be horrible; I will just go back to Ginny's room." After the voice had stopped speaking, Fred realised his mistake. The person at the door was not one of his stupid brothers but a sad Hermione. "Wait, Hermione?" he came up from under the covers and saw a teary eyed Hermione heading towards the door. "Hermione, stop wait. I thought you wear George or someone trying to wind me up, I'm sorry." Fred beckoned her back over to his bed. "So, Hermione as much as I love being woken up in the middle of the night by sad girls, what are you doing here at two in the morning?" Fred said jokily. Hermione blushed and wiped the stray tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." Fred explained. "Oh no Freddie, it wasn't you. It's just that well, I had a terrible nightmare and I just wanted to, umm see you." By now Hermione was crying and Fred had pulled her on to his bed to comfort her. Hermione was shocked by the sudden gesture but appreciated it all the same. Fred pulled back the covers and Hermione got into his bed. It was warm and inviting and smelled of Fred. She laid down and Fred did the same, then he pulled the covers over them both. He cuddled up to her and she rested her head on his naked chest whilst trying to control her sobs. "Th…thankyou Freddie" she managed to look up from his warm, muscular chest to give him a small watery smile. His heart melted to see her so sad and distraught. He wrapped an arm around he waist and sighed. _'She felt perfect on him but she didn't like him like that._' Fred thought. He stroked her hair and she fell in to a peaceful dream about the reed headed boy who was wrapped around her. And he fell asleep dreaming about the brown haired girl he was wrapped around.

**CHAPTER 4-**

Fred awoke from the best sleep he had ever had and found Hermione was also awake, looking refreshed and happy. "Well, well, well. What do we have here then? Why it seems to be Little Miss Prefect and The Prankster Extraordinaire _SLEEPING _together!" both Fred and Hermione snapped up at hearing this comment. George was standing in the doorway with a grin worthy of a Cheshire cat. Fred opened his mouth to curse his identical twin into oblivion for even suggesting he had had sex with Hermione but a bright flash caught him off guard. George had taken a picture of a topless Fred sleeping in a bed with Hermione. '_Shit_' was the only thing in Fred's mind.

After he had taken the photo, George ran from the room and screamed "FAMILY MEETING NOW!" to all of the siblings in the Weasley family plus harry. Fred and Hermione just looked at each other with horrified expressions on their faces.

Meanwhile, George had rounded up Charlie, Bill, Percy, Harry, and a very grumpy Ginny. He thought that telling mum, dad or Ron would have to be up to the love birds themselves. After settling everyone around the table George spoke up. "Listen up my fair family and harry, I have in my hand the photo you only ever thought you'd see in an alternative universe." George told this in his very best story telling voice. 2george it 7 O'clock in the morning in the summer holidays, will you please hurry up and get to the bloody point." Ginny raged. "Fine my poor, impatient sister. I give you Fred and Hermione!" and with that he handed a very gobsmacked Ginny the photo of her brother and best friend cuddled up in bed together. "Oh my god and I never expected that!" were the only things that could be heard as everyone took it in turns to look at the photo. "Okay, rules are we can all have a good laugh about it but no one tells mum that her precious child has slept with a girl who's practically his sister. Deal?" everyone nodded in agreement. "Oh and feel free to tell ronniekins about Mione and Fred, its just I didn't want to be murdered for having to tell him." George smirked, collected the photo and retreated to his bedroom. Several shocked, surprised faces continued to talk and gossip about the new Fred/Mione relationship until the rest of the family joined them for breakfast.

Back in Fred's room, Hermione was scrambling around shouting things like "never should have come in or that stupid twin or oh god Ron!" and Fred was calmly looking for his t-shirt. "Hermione call down okay? We just have to tell them the truth- that we didn't have sex together and that I was merely being a kind, warm hearted individual for letting you sleep in my bed" Fred smirked, he seemed to be finding this whole thing hilarious. "Freddie! We are going to be attacked with questions down there, especially is your mum knows or worse Ron!" Hermione shouted. Fred's smirk had disappeared; his mum would absolutely kill him if she _thought_ he was sleeping with Hermione. Fred looked panicked for a brief second then he walked over to Hermione and hugged her tight. She hugged him back and left the room after a few minutes ready to face an interrogation from the whole family.

**CHAPTER 5-**

On her way to breakfast Hermione passed a very giggly Charlie and a very disappointed looking Percy. '_Oh god, they all know_' she thought. She prepared herself for the jokes and humiliation she was bout to face when she saw Fred coming down the stairs behind her. He looked amazing; his short red hair was in a messy morning style that made him look well, hot. Unfortunately for Hermione, he had put on a maroon t-shirt but he still looked incredible handsome in it. "You alright Hermione? Anyone would think you're avoiding having breakfast, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" he asked with the famous Weasley Grin. "Yeah I'm just worried about what your idiot twin has said." Hermione replied whilst rolling her eyes. "Hey, at least we're in it together." He swung his arm around her shoulders and they both walked into the kitchen laughing.

When they reached the table, there were several sniggers and suppressed laughs but nothing too major. Fred guessed that no one wanted to tell his mother, who was sitting at the end of the table completely oblivious. Hermione blushed at the giggles but Fred seemed to be proud of supposedly 'sleeping' with Hermione Granger. They sat down and started breakfast. Everyone ate in silence in fear of Mrs Weasley catching onto what had happened. Half way through the meal an outraged Ron Weasley came storming down the stairs and stomped into the kitchen. "YOU!" he bellowed, pointing to Fred. Fred found this absolutely hilarious and looked behind as if to say 'what me?'. Ron however did not find this hilarious and walked over to Fred and pinned him against the wall. "Let go of me you bloody lunatic! Did someone wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning ronniekins?" Fred quipped with a proud smirk. That was it; he'd pushed Ron way over the line. A fist flew in the air and thwacked Fred straight in the nose, making it bleed furiously. Fred's eyes turned from joking to god damn furious in a split second. He raised his fist and hit Ron around the jaw so hard that it knocked him to the floor.

**CHAPTER 6-**

Everyone sat in silence as Fred stormed out of the door to the garden and Ron just lay on the floor covered in blood. "Ron, Fred! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Mrs. Weasley fumed. Fred turned around to see his mothers red face and continued towards the door. "FREDERICK WEASLEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE." Mrs Weasley spat. She continued to scream and screech at Fred's back until he was deep into the Weasley's vast acres of land.

After Ron had been cleaned up and his jaw had been put back into place by a medi-witch, everyone went searching for the still missing Fred. George was forced to tell Mrs. Weasley about why Ron had attempted to kill his own brother at breakfast and after hearing the words Fred, Hermione, sex, Mrs. Weasley was just about as ready to murder as Ron. They had been searching the land around the burrow for almost an hour and everyone had giving up looking, hoping that Fred would come back in his own time. Hermione was the only one who continued to look for Fred as she feared he was gravely hurt, his nose looked like it had been broken. Hermione wandered down to the small lake that was at the end of the burrows land and this was where she found him sitting by the water edge. He was sitting with blood over his face, throwing stones into the clear water. "Oh Freddie! Are you okay? Your nose is broken, let me heal it for you!" and without even waiting for a reply, Hermione took out her wand and fixed Fred's nose. She then conjured up a cloth and began to wipe the blood from his bruised face. "Thank-you Hermione. My brothers a raving lunatic but I have to say he's stronger than I gave him credit for. But I'm pretty sure my punch was better- I mean I knocked him to the floor with one blow! That's pretty impressive, don't you think?" Hermione laughed at this. It was typical Fred to make a joke in a serious conversation like this. "Freddie, I have to admit that it was a very impressive punch but I don't think your mother sees it that way." Hermione said quickly. Fred's smile faded and was replaced by a very nervous looking frown. "Mum knows now? Oh shit! She's gunna murder me! She thinks I've had sex with you! And you're only in your fifth year and I'm in my seventh and you're a prefect and you're like my sister and you're not a legal witch and oh man she's gunna kill me, then dig me up and kill me again! That's not even fair because we didn't even have sex! Now she's gunna kill me for something I didn't even do! Shit, shit, shit!" Fred was panicking now but Hermione found it strangely attractive and sweet. Seeing Fred get so wound up made him look very hot indeed. Fred was now rambling about how he would never finish Hogwarts because his mum was going to kill him, when Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

**CHAPTER 7-**

Fred felt as if he had been stunned. Hermione granger was kissing him. He just sat there in shock for all of three seconds then he started to passionately kiss her back. He felt wonderful; the girl he liked_ did_ like him back! They continued to kiss, with their mouths entwined. His hands wrapped around her small waist pulling her towards him, her arms clasped around his neck. Fred was officially in heaven. They broke apart after several minutes to come up for air.

Hermione was ecstatic. She started to kiss him and once he had gotten over the shock he started to kiss back. That's more then she could have hoped for, Fred liked her back! After looking into each others eyes and collecting their thoughts they hugged tightly. Fred held her so tight he could have squeezed all of the breath she had left out of her, but he was just so happy. The kiss was so unexpected but defiantly appreciated. Still in their embrace, Fred felt cheeky and whispered into her ear "Hey Hermione, since you started to snog me senseless, how about I return the favour and _shag_ you senseless?" Fred's grin was so wide, it was amazing that it stayed on his face. Hermione blushed and pulled out of the hug, to give him another quick kiss on the lips. "How about we go tell your mum that I found you _alive_ first? Hermione winked and lead Fred back to the burrow.

**CHAPTER 8-**

Once they had entered the burrow, they found that the kitchen and living room were completely empty so they snuck up to Fred's room without anyone noticing they were even there. "Hermione, you know what I said earlier?" Fred said sheepishly. "Yes Freddie, the one were you said you wanted to shag me senseless. How could I forget something like that?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Well I just wanted to say, that I really do want to shag you senseless, just not with my mum around. So if we are still together when we get to Hogwarts, would you do me the honour of letting me make love to you?" Hermione thought he was being sarcastic but Fred looked deadly serious. "Hang on, there's a lot to thing about here. 1st you really want to shag me? Thankyou, 2nd do you plan on telling your mum about us soon? 3rd so are we together then now, like boyfriend and girlfriend? And 4th sleeping together at Hogwarts sounds risky but oddly perfect. Of course I will! And one other thing… I love you Fred Weasley." Hermione blushed at the last point, thinking he was just going to laugh at her. "The answer to the 1st is yes. The answer to the 2nd is yes. The answer to the 3rd is yes. The answer to the 4th is yes! Woo! And the response to the 'one other thing' is… I love you too, Hermione Granger." They both kissed passionately and walked over to Fred's bed without breaking the kiss. "This is perfect" Hermione smiled as she said it to her perfect boyfriend.

"FRED? HERMIONE? Where are you? How long have you been back? We looked for you everywhere last night! FRED? Are you liste….oh." Mrs. Weasley stopped shouting as she walked into Fred's room. She had been shouting too Fred because she hadn't seen him or Hermione since the fight yesterday morning, so she decided to look in his bedroom for the 100th time. And here she was, looking at Fred who was sleeping in his bed with Hermione. She took in the scene in front of her for a while. Fred was wearing no t-shirt and blue pyjama bottoms_. 'Thank god' _Mrs. Weasley thought. He looked so peaceful with Hermione sleeping next to him with her head on his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her and she seemed to be very happy with that. Hermione was wearing one of Fred's old t-shirts and some of his pyjama bottoms that were too short for him now. Mrs. Weasley guessed that when they came back last night Hermione didn't want to disturb Ginny to get some pyjamas, so she borrowed some of Fred's. They looked so happy in each others arms and Fred had a soft smirk still on his face. Mrs. Weasley continued to watch them sleep from the doorway; she thought she would be angry to see them together like this but she didn't. She thought they looked perfect together and Hermione might even help Fred grow up a bit. Ron would get over it eventually. Hermione and Fred were the ones that mattered right now and if they made each other happy then Mrs. Weasley was going to support them. As long as they didn't have sex under her roof that is.

**CHAPTER 9-**

Fred woke up feeling ecstatic. Hermione loved him. And he loved Hermione. Life was perfect right now; he wished he could have just stayed like this forever. Shortly after Fred had awoke, Hermione also started to drift out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at the man she was cuddling up to. She loved Fred Weasley. And he loved her. Life was perfect. "Well good morning beautiful" Fred whispered. Hermione blushed and replied by lifting her head and softly kissing him on the lips ever so lightly. He smiled and looked at the alarm clock to his left. "Shit! Hermione its 9:30! We're late for breakfast, everyone's going to wonder where we are." Fred said whilst leaving the bed. "Calm down Freddie, we will just say we over slept and don't talk to Ron! We will explain everything to Mrs. Weasley after breakfast, okay?" she said calmly whilst neatening her hair in the mirror. Fred ruffled his hair and prepared to go downstairs after Hermione.

Fred anxiously walked down the stairs to breakfast. To his surprise, everyone was gathered around the table eating in silence apart from Ron. He sat down next to George and gave him a small smile which George happily returned. Fred felt happier; everyone seemed to have accepted him and Hermione being together. _Well everyone apart from Ron who still wants to murder me_. He thought. "Good morning Fred, it's nice to have you back after yesterday mornings little disagreement." Bill said cheerily. "Umm, thanks Bill" Fred replied quietly. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley stood up at the head of the table. "Well everybody, it seems Fred and Hermione are now an official couple so I would just like to say… congratulations. And if I could talk with you and Hermione after breakfast it would be much appreciated. Thankyou Fred_._"_ Bloody hell! How did mum know?_ _And why did she have to tell everyon_e! Fred thought. And after her short speech, Fred blushed, harry clapped him on the back, Charlie and bill giggled at their mothers blatantly embarrassing speech and Ginny smiled. _Yes, everyone is happy for us_. Fred thought again. Just after everyone had settled down to eat again, Hermione entered the kitchen. "Hiya, Mione" said harry and Ginny together. At the sound of her name, Fred turned around and walked over to her. "Good morning Hermione." Fred said with a smirk. "Freddie, what are you doing? This is a bit obvious isn't it? I thought we were going to keep it a secret for a while?" Hermione tried to whisper. Fred just laughed and lent down and kissed her passionately in front of the whole Weasley family. After they had broken the kiss, Hermione stood shell shocked. "Why did you do that?" she tried hard not to sound embarrassed but it was clear by the tremble in her voice. "Hermione, calm down. They already know, mum told them" he said while rolling his eyes. "That doesn't give you the right to do _that_ in front of everyone and completely embarrass me Fred Weasley!" she said with tears of embarrassment and hurt running down her face. "Hermione! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" he said as she started to walk up to her room. Hermione said nothing and continued to cry as she ran to her and Ginny's bedroom. Fred stood at the entrance of the kitchen and turned around to face the family that were sitting in shock at the table. "Well that could have gone a little better, don't you think?" Fred said, trying to cover up his embarrassment. Ginny scowled at him and ran up the stairs after Hermione. "Good one little brother." Charlie laughed. Fred sat back at the table and didn't speak until the end of breakfast.

**CHAPTER 10-**

"Remember everyone; we are going to Diagon Alley today to get school stuff. So be ready in 20 minutes, okay?" Mrs. Weasley said before everyone left the table. Fred left the table and went straight to his room. _There is no point in talking to Hermione yet, she will just hex me and Ginny would never let me go in and see her anyway. _He thought sadly. He got dressed and fixed his hair ready for the trip to Diagon Alley. _At least Diagon Alley will distract me from Hermione._ He thought as he walked out of his room towards the living room. "Where's Ron?" George asked as the family gathered around the fireplace, ready to depart for Diagon Alley. "He's… umm…Well he's not feeling to good so he asked me to get his stuff for Hogwarts instead." Harry replied sheepishly. "Very well, we will start leaving now okay? Fred and George you will go get your stuff and the rest of you will come with me, bill and Charlie." Mrs. Weasley replied.

After everyone had floo-ed to Diagon alley, they split of into there groups to find the equipment and robes they would need for the new year at Hogwarts. They would all return to school tomorrow using the Hogwarts express and Fred thought it was best not to distract Hermione until they reached Hogwarts, where they could be alone. Everyone had bought the correct books, quills, parchment and robes for the start of school tomorrow and had packed their trunks too. "Fred, you know that you're going to have to speak to Hermione soon right? I mean you have avoided her all day and there's no doubt you will do it tomorrow on the express too." George said fairly sternly. "Yes George, I know I will have to speak to her but I would rather wait until we actually get to Hogwarts. That way she can't hex me to pieces." Fred replied sarcastically.

**CHAPTER 11-**

The next morning arrived fairly quickly and before anyone knew it they were on the Hogwarts express train on the way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fred and Hermione hadn't spoken to each other for 3 days now and everyone was feeling the tension. Fred's plan was to talk to her after the start of term feast and Hermione's plan was to not talk to him at all. After the long train journey, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. When everyone reached the castle they went straight to their dormitories to unpack and at 7 o'clock it was time for the feast in the great hall. Fred, George and their best friend lee Jordan sat at the end of Gryffindor table chatting about the holidays. They had lots of idle chit chat and George filled lee in on the whole Fred/ Hermione thing while Fred blushed and tried his hardest to block it out.

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the great hall. Ron had apologised to Hermione last night as he felt starting Hogwarts wouldn't be anywhere near as good without Hermione. They too also sat at Gryffindor table and began to chat. Although unlike Fred, George and lee, no one dared to mention a certain red headed twin. After the sorting, the feast and Dumbledore's speech, everyone started to leave the great hall. Hermione left the hall and decided to miss the party in the common room and headed to the library. Harry, Ron, George and lee headed to Gryffindor common room in search of the huge welcome back party that was being held there. Fred however noticed Hermione walking off in the opposite direction by herself. Seeing his opportunity to make it up to Hermione, he told George to cover for him and followed Hermione into the library.

**CHAPTER 12-**

After Hermione had left her friend in search of the library, she started to think about Fred. She thought about how he hadn't even tried to talk to her since the day at the burrow. She started to cry as she walked to the library. She walked up to the door and found a note from the librarian Madame Prince. It read _"dear students, it's the first day back. You do not need to study, go have fun."_ After reading the note, Hermione thumped her fist at the door in frustration. The one place that had always been there for her had disserted her in her time of need. She turned away and walked to the other place she knew no one would interrupt her. Hermione walked up to the seventh floor and found the blank wall on the corridor. The room of requirement. She walked past the wall and thought of what she needed "a place where I can cry and be alone, a place I can cry and be alone, a place where I can cry and be alone." She thought whilst walking past the wall three times. On the third stride past the wall, a door appeared. Hermione smiled and went through it. The door disappeared as soon as she had walked through it. Inside there was a warm fire, a soft loveseat big enough for two people and a small rug on the floor. _Perfect_. Hermione thought. She walked over to the cosy seat and began to cry.

**CHAPTER 13-**

Fred had followed Hermione to the library and had seen her cry as she headed to the seventh floor. Fred thought about why she would go up to the seventh floor, the only things up there was several abandoned classrooms and the room of requirement. _Bingo! She's gone to the room of requirement!_ He thought to himself. Silently, he followed Hermione up to the room of requirement and waited for her to go into the room. After she had gone and the door vanished Fred stood in front of the wall thinking about what would get him inside. He thought long and hard until he came up with "I need to find Hermione granger and tell her how I feel. Please. I need to find Hermione granger and tell her how I feel. Please. I need to find Hermione granger and tell her how I feel. Please." He repeated in his head whilst walking back and forwards three times. He opened his eyes and found an ancient door. _Yes! _He thought as he entered the room silently. He stepped in the room so quietly; Hermione hadn't heard him enter over her hysterical sobbing. Fred's heart broke at the scene in front of him. Hermione was cuddled up on the sofa crying her heart out. After around five minutes of staring at Hermione, Fred slowly walked over to her and sat down. She jumped when she saw someone was in the room with her. And not just anyone, it was Fred who had sat next to her. "Fuck off Fred." She said bitterly. Fred was taken aback. Hermione had never sworn at him before and when she did, she spat it with so much hurt it practically wounded him. "Hermione listen. I'm sorry that I kissed you in front of my whole family and caused you to be embarrassed. I'm even sorrier that I didn't come and speak to you right away. You must think I'm the biggest git in history but I'm really not. I thought I would let you calm down and it seems I was entirely wrong. I am so sorry Hermione, I know you won't forgive me but I just wanted to apologise and tell you that I love you." Fred told her sadly before stroking her hair lightly and heading towards the door of the room. "Freddie" Hermione whispered. Fred stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Hermione. She stood up from the seat and walked over to him. "I'm sorry I over reacted and didn't speak to you for 3 days. I'm also sorry that I blamed it on you because it was my fault and I just wanted to say I'm sorry Fred and that I love you too." Hermione looked into his lovely blue eyes and smiled when he saw them glistening with tears. Fred looked down at Hermione and kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded with just as much passion as he was giving. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes before they pulled away. "I love you" Fred said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you too." She said into his ear. They both smiled and walked over to the sofa and resumed kissing each other.

**CHAPTER 14-**

Fred pushed Hermione on to the sofa and climbed on top of her and started to kiss her fiercely. Hermione kissed back and her tongue attacked his. He put his hands by her head to support him and Hermione put he arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. He broke the kiss and started to place long, teasing kisses down the side of her neck. Hermione moaned and started to buck he hips to reach his, desperate for some contact there. Fred stopped kissing her neck and laughed. "I never thought Hermione 'bookworm' granger would be grinding against me!" he chuckled in a husky voice. She looked at him and smiled "you remember when you asked me about having sex at Hogwarts? The answer is yes, now please." She pleaded. "As you wish my lady" he replied before tugging her shirt over her head.

**THE END.**


End file.
